Thunder and Lightning
by Inconstant Addict
Summary: Kagome's homework finally pushes her a little over the edge. Can they figure out why before someone gets killed, or worse, tripped?


A/N: This is funny. Not really incredibly in character, but amusing. That is all that I wanted out of it.

Disclaimer: If someone ever tells me that I own Inuyasha, I will pinch myself black and blue to make sure that it isn't a dream. My skin is still pale hint hint

Sango glared at Miroku warily. Those hands of his were worrying. For now she seemed safe – he was asleep. Sango relaxed and looked for the others. Kagome was muttering to herself about some kind of "signs." Shippo was curled sleepily on Kagome's lap. Their resident inu-hanyou was in a tree near Kagome and Shippo, eyes closed, ears twitching.

Sango looked back to Miroku. Was it her imagination or was he a little closer than he used to be? Knowing the lecherous monk, she scooted around the fire.

_Damn_ thought the monk in question. He was good at faking sleep. It had... helped him... on more than one occasion.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. He had heard the movement and could tell what happened even without looking. Just as long as the lech didn't move towards Kagome, he wasn't moving. Sango could take care of herself, but Kagome was too innocent to deal with that monk on her own. He growled slightly at the thought, glad that no one could hear him.

Inuyasha was wrong. Someone did hear him – Shippo. Shippo looked up from Kagome's lap at the demon in the tree. _Why is he angry now?_ He silently complained. He hopped up from his comfortable seat and could now see Inuyasha's face. It looked like his usual expression. Shippo shrugged and curled up by the fire.

Kagome noticed none of this. She was lost (in more ways than one) in the horrible world known as "geometry." She was so frustrated she was ready to scream. Or cry. Or rip someone's head off.

Suddenly, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. She grumbled "fitting" as Shippo shivered and scooted towards her.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango." Inuyasha was standing next to her, blocking most of the wind and rain "we have to find someplace more covered before you weak humans get sick."

Kagome glowered and lightning struck a tree nearby causing it to crash to the ground.

"I think that we could get by with tree cover and body heat" Miroku said while grinning in a disturbing manner. Well, it looked sweet and innocent to anyone else, but they all knew his tricks.

"Pervert!" Sango hit him (rather hard) and he gained a hand print whose red color rivaled that of Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

Inuyasha just looked mildly annoyed and turned his head slightly away. "I know where a cave is. Use Kirara. Get on wench." He bent his knees, ready for her to get on his back.

Kagome glared at everything but packed her bag. "Hurry up, bitch." Kagome growled at him, and everyone jumped when thunder sounded and lightning struck dangerously close.

Soon they were traveling at top speed. The wind rushed behind to push them forward, and in a very short time, they arrived at a cave that Inuyasha had apparently accepted as safe enough. He moved into the cave, put Kagome down, and unhooked Shippo from his shoulder.

There hadn't been any more thunder or lightning, but the rain was still pounding steadily. Inuyasha was suspicious. Well, he was always suspicious, but this was a special kind of suspicion. It was the kind that meant that something was definitely wrong. He sniffed the air for any sign of abnormality. Sango was angry. That was okay since the sound of a loud slap rent the air not two seconds. Miroku was Miroku. Description should almost never go farther than that, considering what the monk's feelings usually were. Shippo was tired and a little frightened. A flick of his ears assured him that Shippo was safely curled up next to Kagome.

Kagome was... furious? Depressed? Often they smelled the same. Especially when Kikyou was around. Inuyasha shook his head. He had been clear. She was not coming back, and he was glad; so why was Kagome like this? He decided to find out.

Kagome felt a rush of wind and Inuyasha's feet replaced her view of the floor. She met his eyes and glared. Lightning illuminated the area, giving her a look at his curious face. He grabbed her shoulders and growled "what is the matter with you?"

She put Shippo on the ground and stood up, power visibly pulsing from her. Inuyasha looked somewhat frightened in the lightning that flashed quickly. "What is the MATTER with me!" she shouted. A combination of her screaming and the thunder that boomed at the same time she emphasized the word "matter" nearly deafened the hanyou now cowering before her (although he would later deny it). The lightning was rather glaring, too, which didn't help his later claim to courage. "I can't understand any freaking PROBLEMS! THAT'S what's the matter!"

Two fast crashes and the lightning that came when she paused formed Inuyasha's hypothesis.

A brief interlude to visit the site of the lightning (to lighten the mood)

A tree fell, and Naraku jumped over it. He was almost there. In this sudden rain (where did this come from?), he could attack with the others unaware. He was finally going to kill Inuyasha!

He was three meters away. Then two. Teeth bared in a malicious grin, he jumped for the kill.

He opened his eyes, and he was on the ground. And he hurt. Damn lightning. He must have been struck mid-leap. He groaned and assessed the damage.

We'll be back

"Kagome," he said soothingly "if you don't calm down, you might actually kill someone."

"What!" Thunder and lightning accompanied her, but the rain was lightening.

"Just be calm. Um..." _What would Kagome say if this were me? Feh. Why do I always have to save everyone?_ "Take a deep breath." _What kind of crap was that? Damn, this is hard._

Kagome did as he told her. She let out the breath and some of the homework stress left her. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes. "No. You can't cry." Inuyasha said somewhat frantically. "Uh... Tell me what was wrong in the first place." The tears spilled down. She took out her geometry book, opened it, and pointed dully at a problem.

He would have laughed at her had not the rain and the salt-smell reminded him of her feelings. Instead, he sighed. "Alright, let's look at these stupid spell books." Kagome smiled weakly and sat down.

Two days later at Kaede's

"Child, the weather that ye caused came because of your slightly irrational feelings of frustration, just like Inuyasha told thee. Ye need to learn to control those feelings, or at least rationalize them."

"But..." Kagome attempted to speak.

"I'm not telling ye to become emotionless, but when ye have irrational anger or fear, your mind knows not what else to do and draws upon your power. Just remember this lesson."

"Yeah, wench. Keep your stupid emotions to yourself."

"SIT!" She looked at the sky worriedly.

"Worry not, child. That was not irrational."

From his forced spot on the floor, Inuyasha muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I'd call it about as fucking irrational as you can get."

Back to Naraku

_That stupid lightning had purifying properties! What did I ever do to nature!_ (Just for the record, all the gods of all the worlds were laughing.)

Naraku heard a gloating laugh and turned, cursing all the while, to see Sesshomaru. He looked thrilled (well, as thrilled as Sesshomaru ever looks) to see his enemy lying on the ground, injured.

"How unlucky that I have pride. Were I you, the worthless piece of scum on the ground would already be dead." Giving the severely handicapped Naraku no time to speak, Sesshomaru walked away. Lightning struck.

When the light came to the clearing, Naraku closed his eyes, hoping his weak hanyou body would withstand another hit. It never came. Instead, he smelled fire.

The lightning that carried the faint smell of his brother's woman had taken Sesshomaru by surprise, but he managed to dodge the strike, sort of. A passing bolt of energy had hit a couple strands of his fluffy (not that he would ever describe it that way) tail. Usually, he wouldn't care, but this time it actually singed the hair. His beautiful hair. He saw Naraku looking at him and walked away with as much dignity as someone with a smoking tail can. He didn't completely fail.

As he disappeared into the forest, he vowed once again that he would kill Naraku when the proper chance came. No one should ever see his tail like that.

The next thing he knew, he was face down, nose in the dirt. Speaking of tails, he should probably watch where his was, like right in front of his feet. Today was not a good day for dignity. He got up, carefully cleaned off his face and put his tail out of the way before walking back to Rin.


End file.
